


Young Bond

by MayoAmor22



Category: Batman - Fandom, Superman - Fandom, superbat - Fandom
Genre: 18 year old boys, Batman - Freeform, Boy Love, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friendship/Love, High School AU, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Male Friendship, Mr. & Mrs. Wayne are still alive, Secret Relationship, Sex, Strong Friendship - Freeform, Superman - Freeform, Sweet love, Teenagers, make out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoAmor22/pseuds/MayoAmor22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's parents are alive in this story, but are never around. They first went to their country house in Smallville, Kansas for Mr. Wayne to discuss some business with the mayor, but Bruce's parents thought it would be wise to leave him in Kansas with their trusted butler and friend Alfred. While there he meets a boy that soon made his life worth living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi, I'm Clark

**Author's Note:**

> My first high school au and I hope you like it. There will be many cute and fluffy scenes, but for my smutty readers I will have plenty of meaningful sex scenes once I get there.
> 
> ENJOY MY BABES!

 

Ms. Glenwood entered the classroom just as the bell rang with a short skinny kid close behind her. Clark has never seen him around school before, so he had to be new. “Alright everyone this is Bruce Wayne. He is a senior?”

“Yes Ma’am” He responded politely.

“He will be in class with us for the rest of the year” She looked at the students in the room. They all starred at the boy as if he was the missing link, only with less enthusiasm and more like they didn’t want anything to do with him. “Well then. Bruce, go find an open chair and we can get started.”

“Class, open your book to chapter 6. Bruce, you can find a copy in the library during lunch or sometime this week” She gave him a polite smile before moving on. “Samantha, start where we left off”

Bruce sat down near the back. “Pfft”

He looked to his left and saw a taller boy with black hair and black glasses. With a smile, the boy whispered. “I’m Clark”

“Bruce” He whispered in return.

“I was wondering if you wanted some help with your schedule. If you need a tour guide I’ll be happy to help.”

“Thanks…but I think I got it.”

“Clark! Bruce!” Their attention immediately goes to the teacher. “Bruce, since you are new I’ll let it slide.”

She turns her gaze toward Clark “As for you Kent, I want to see you after class”

“Sorry Ma’am” Clark looks away in embarrassment. Ms. Glenwood rolled her eyes and told the girl to continue reading.

* * *

During lunch, the school was having an early spring blow out. They played music through the outside intercom speakers, while the school’s clubs were selling food, and there were light water activities like water balloon toss and water dunking.

Lana dragged Clark out by the arm. "Come one." She wanted to play the duck toss game at least once before their next class started. “You do know this is going to be here after school right?”

“Yeah, but I want you to play with me. You said you weren’t going to stay so I want to play plenty of games and maybe change your mind.” She continued to yank on his arm. “Now come on”

“Alright alright. You’re going to rip my shirt.”

After a while, Clark remembered the guy from earlier and did a quick look around. “Who are you looking for?”

“Huh? Oh, no one I guess. Um, there was a kid in one of my classes and I was just wondering if he was out here.”

She tossed another ring in the pond full of plastic yellow ducks, swearing silently when she missed. “Is he cute?”

“Uh…” Clark looked at her with a shock expression.

“I’m just messing with you”

A blush formed on his face and he looked at the ground to avoid any more embarrassment. He looked up and did one last look. He spotted Bruce by the gym sitting in the shade. “I’ll be right back”

“Don’t be long we only have 10 minutes till lunch is over,” Lana said, still focused on the game.

“I’ll be back”

“You better”

He rolled his eyes and headed toward Bruce.

 

* * *

 [We can’t stop – Miley Cyrus]

-

“Annoying, right?” Clark sat next to Bruce, who didn’t even hear him coming.

“I like it” Bruce didn't even look at him. He just stared at the crowd.

“Yeah, me too” He continued to look at him, but still Bruce avoids him.

The silence grew between them till Bruce continued.

“…I was joking”

“I know” Clark leans against the wall behind them. “Hey if you want you can come hang out with Lana and me. We were playing at the duck toss.”

“No thanks. I don’t want to get in the way of you and your girlfriend.” Bruce crossed his arms over his chest and mirrored Clark.

“Oh yeah, we’re just friends. Come on it might be fun.” The taller teen nudged Bruce’s leg with his foot.

“No thanks”

“Alright…” Clark seeing that he lost, got up and started the walkway. He stopped and walked back to the boy and placed his hands in his pockets. “Hey if you’re up to it. This Bash is going to be here until 7 tonight. If you want you can come back and we could hang then.”

Bruce looked at him without saying a word. “Just think about it, okay?”

“Yeah okay”

“See ya around” Clark gave him a toothy smile before walking back to Lana.

Once he turned and disappeared into the crowd of students the young boy grinned “Sure thing”

 


	2. Spring Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce decides to go to the school's Spring Bash where he hopes to see Clark.

"I'm glad you decided to go to this gathering, Master Bruce," Alfred said from the driver's seat of the black BMW M5 {Nighthawk Edition}.

"Well I was invited, so it would be rude if I didn't at least check it out." He leaned against the door and continued to stare out the window.

"Drop me off here." He pointed to the corner a few yards away from the school. "I'll walk the rest of the way."

"Are you sure, sir?" He stopped the car where he was told and looked in the back seat just a Bruce shut the door.

He tapped on the side window for Alfred to open it and leaned in. "I'm good, Alfred."

"I don't want to give anyone a reason to pretend to be my friends. I'll call you if I need a ride."

"Yes, sir. Have fun" He gave the young boy a small smile.

"See you later." Bruce stepped away from the car and headed to the courtyard behind the school.

* * *

  
"BRUCE!" Clark practically jumped up from where he was sitting and pointed to him. "You come! Wow, that must have looked lame. This is Lana over here behind me that I hope will save me from my rambling"

"Hi, I'm Lana" The girl leaned in to shake Bruce's hand.

"Thank you" Clark stepped to the side and scratched the back of his head.

"Hi…" Bruce looked at Clark as he shook Lana's hand. The look on his face was too funny that he started to laugh. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Lana laughed at Clark as he gave her an upset look.

"What? You get so nervous that you begin to get this cute blush on your face."

The smaller boy looked at them. "Are you sure you aren't dating?"

"I'm sure." The taller teen rolls his eyes and shook his head. "Come on. Let's get something to eat or a play a game. Unless you want to sit and chat for a bit"

"Chat? Seriously dude, if that's how you flirt you need some tips."

"Shut up" He looked down and hid his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, buddy." She rustled his hair and looked at Bruce. "Shall we?"

They walked into to party, which had grown since lunch. It looked like every kid in town had arrived. "I suggest we skee ball, first. Then you probably play the dart games"

"Oh, I'll be right back." She walked ahead to the first stand where she talked to someone she knew.

"Well, you heard her" Clark gave out a snicker and patted the smaller boy on the back to get him to loosen up. "Now let's go before we get in trouble."

* * *

  
{Ready to Go by Panic! At The Disco}

They tossed a few balls at pyramids of metal bottles and threw darts at balloons full of different color paint, which got on them.

"Hey look" Lana pointed to the center of the courtyard where they saw a couple of teachers setting up a mechanical bull. Immediately Lana ran to the bull with the boys at tow.

"Who's going first?"

"What? Why can't you go first?" Clark playfully pushed he forward.

"Why does it have to be me?" She pushed back to get him to stop.

"Lady's first." Bruce crossed his hands across.

"What gentlemen, but I'm not going first." The boys looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at her and started to cluck like a chicken.

"Oh shut up!" She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"I'll go first" Bruce finally said and got on top of the bull.

Neither of them was able to hold on long, but they had a good laugh watching Lana's video's on her phone.

* * *

  
"Attention Everyone I have an announcement for you." They heard the principle's voice over the speakers as the music faded out. "Thanks to the local firefighters we have permission to give you a little treat."

"Awesome! We need to find a spot." Lana grabbed Clark and Bruce by the hand and dragged them to a tree. Without a word she started to climb, which the guys took as a 'follow me'. Once up they sat on a branch with Lana in the middle.

"So what's up?" The shorter kid shuffled on the branch.

"Trust me it's going to be good."

"LANA!" They heard a girl call her name. Lana waved at her and headed down. "I'll be right back."

* * *

  
{Firework by Katy Perry}

"Any ideas?" Bruce smiled and turned toward Clark.

"Nope, but to tell you the truth I rarely know what's going on in this school." They gave out a laugh. "So how do you like it here so far?"

"It's okay. My first day, remember?"

"Right, duh. I'm sorry" He gave out a nervous sigh.

"But I'm glad I came here"

All the lights turned off around them, leaving them in pitch black. Bruce shuffled closer to Clark, doing so he accidentally caressed the taller boy's hand with his.

"Sorry…" Like lightning, Clark placed his hand on Bruce's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Bruce's eyes widen in surprise as the kiss continued. He began to close his eyes just as the kiss ended, which he hated. He stared into his dark blue eyes, feeling dazed.

"I shouldn't have done that. I can't believe I did that" Before he could ramble on Bruce returned the kiss. The shorter boy grabbed his collar and held on to the branch, so he wouldn't fall off.

Just as their lips parted a second time a firework launched into the sky lighting up the night. They turned their heads to watch as others followed, making the flashing colors of the rainbow.

"Excuse me" Lana climbed back up the tree and return to her spot between them. They sat there as watched with amazement.

Bruce looked over at Clark to find him already looking at him. His heart rate increased as he thought of kissing him again. He turned back to the show in an attempt to distract himself.

{Thank God it's Friday by Nikki Williams}

"This is amazing," Lana said as they watched.

"Yeah, it really is. Isn't it?" Clark kept his gaze on Bruce as the flashing colors shined on the smaller boy's face.

* * *

  
"I'll see you guys Monday" Lana yelled out and waved as she got into her parents' car.

"Bye Lana"

"Clark" The guys turned to see a light brown haired woman waving out of a pickup truck.

"That's my mom" Clark waved back. "Come on I'll introduce you."

"Mom, this is Bruce. Today was his first day."

"Hello Ma'am" He reached out to shake her hand, which she gladly took.

"Well, aren't you sweet. This is my husband, Jonathan"

"Hello, sir."

"Hello. Do you have a ride home?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask that"

"No. I'm fine really. I'll just call…"

"Nonsense, well be happy to give you a ride." Clark gestured Bruce to get in the car and once they got in they headed off.

* * *

  
"WHOA! DUDE!" Clark exclaimed as they pulled up to Bruce's country house.

"Please stop" Bruce hide his face in his hands.

Clark looked at him and pointed at the house out the window. "IT'S HUGE!"

"Clark, you're embarrassing the poor boy."

"Sorry" He stopped pointing immediately.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. and Mrs. Kent" Bruce said as he exited out of the truck.

"It was our pleasure," Mr. Kent said before the door was shut.

"I'll be right back" Clark jumped out of the car after Bruce.

"Hey Bruce, are you busy tomorrow?" He scratched the back of his head, but he couldn't make eye contact.

"No…" He looked at the floor.

"Oh good…um…Do you want to hang out?"

"Yeah I mean…sure." He smiled at the taller boy as he made eye contact with him.

"Great. Look…uh…here's my number" Clark handed the shorter boy a piece of paper. "Give me a call, okay?"

"Sure thing" Bruce reached out, but as their hands touched he hesitated to take the paper.

Clark smiled at the noticeable reaction. "See you tomorrow"

He turned back to the truck and got in. When the truck started to drive away Bruce went to the door to let himself in.

"Oh Master Bruce, I see you had fun." Alfred was in the living room arranging the books on the shelf. When he saw Bruce come in he saw his clothes covered in dried paint.

"Yeah, I did. I'm going to go to bed." He couldn't put his finger on it, but Alfred detected some cheerfulness in the boy's voice.

"Did you meet anyone, sir?"

Bruce was halfway up the stairs when he heard the older man's, which got him to turn around. Alfred was in the archway looking up at him. "Maybe. I wouldn't know yet."

"Night, Alfred"

"Good evening, Master Bruce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers. I wanted to thank you for being patient and I hope you liked this chapter. See you soon. ^_^


	3. Hey want to hang?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the spring bash and Clark just ask Bruce out, but is it a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to head out and I got this quick idea to continue the story. I'm sorry it's so short, but I'll write more when I get time today. I love you Babes!

Bruce woke up the next morning to the late morning sun feeling great. Since it was the weekend he was able to sleep in later. A smile spread across his face and he slid his fingers softly over his lips as he remembered last night. It wasn’t his first kiss, but it felt amazing. Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door and a familiar voice speak.

“Master Bruce, are you awake?”

“Yes Alfred, come right in” the teen answered as he sat up.

The middle age butler entered the room as he was told and gave Bruce a welcoming smile. He immediately sensed a hint of joy as he did last night and that made Alfred happy. “It really is nice to see you smiling again”

“Oh…” Bruce’s grin faded slightly. He knew what his older friend was talking about. Even before his parents dumped him here he had been in a depressing state. They were never around and the people that did hang out with him only used him for his parents’ money. SO it was the first time in a while that he gave an honest smile. “Well, I think this place is growing on me.”

“That is nice to hear.” Alfred said, “What would you like for breakfast today, sir?”

“Surprise me. I really don’t care” Bruce replied with a stretch.

“Very well, sir. Come down when you are ready” With that he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Bruce got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. Before he hopped in the shower the mirror caught his attention when he turned his head he busted out laughing. His face still had drops of paint hiding in the corners of his hairline and inside his ears. Once he was all washed up and dressed he headed down the stairs to the breakfast table.

“Here you go, Master Bruce” Alfred set down a plate of hot cinnamon spiral waffles covered in syrup in front of him with scrambled eggs.

“Thank you, Alfred” Bruce smiled at him and dug in.

*I wonder if Clark’s awake?* As soon as the thought came into his head he reached into his pocket for his phone. *It was 10:15 in the morning so maybe he’s been up...Should I text or call him*

Without think, Bruce started to call Clark’s number and his stomach stopped.

* * *

“Thank you for breakfast, Mom” Clark smiled with his mouth full of food.

Clark and his parents were sitting at the table, enjoying each others’ company as they ate.

“You are welcome, Sweetie. Don’t talk with your mouth full it’s rude.” She said as she smiled back.

At that moment Clark heard his phone ring from his room. *Maybe that’s Bruce*

“Excuse me!” He knew that it was a long shot, but he wasn’t going to take the chance.

He didn’t wait for his parents to ask what got him excited. He just zoomed up the stairs and into his room. He jumped on his bed, reached over to the end table, and answered the phone. “Hello?”

* * *

  
Before Bruce could end the call he heard a voice on the other side. His eyes widen and his heart rate increase.

*SAY SOMETHING! END THE CALL! DO SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT!*

“Hello?” the voice said again.

He put the phone to his ear. “Clark?”

“Hey, you called. Awesome!” Bruce could hear the cheerfulness in his voice.

“Yeah..well um….I wanted to be sure I had the right number”

*Really? That’s all I got*

“Yeah, it’s correct…” Clark rolled on his back “So what’s up?”

“Nothing just eating…you?”

“Same. Hey, you want to do something later?”

“Yeah!” Bruce facepalmed for sounding too eager. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well since you’re new around town I could give you a private tour of the place and maybe we could hang at the park later?” Clark wasn’t sure if he would agree with coming over, but he’ll do anything to be able to get out of the house.

“Sounds great”

“Great!” He sat up on the bed and scratched the back of his head. “Cool. Do you know where the diner is? We could meet there at 12ish”

“I’ll ask Alfred to drive me there”

“Who’s Alfred?”

Right, I never introduced him to Alfred. “Long story. I’ll see you there”

“Okay. I’ll see ya” Clark hung up the phone, leaving Bruce in disbelief.

*I’m actually going to hang out with someone for once. At least someone that doesn’t seem to care about my money*

“Alfred, can you come in here real quick?” Bruce called out.

Alfred came through the swaying kitchen door as quick as he could. “Yes, Master Bruce?”

“Could you drive me to the dinner this afternoon? I’m meeting a guy from school there”

“Certainly, sir”

* * *

  
Clark got off of the bed and placed his phone in his jeans pocket as he headed back downstairs.

“What was that about?” His father asked as he leaned out to watch his son walk back down the hall.

“Sorry, it was Bruce. He’s the new guy that we gave a ride home”

“Oh yes, he was a nice young man. How is he?”

“He’s good. We are going to hang out later so I could show him around”

“Great we could drop you in town when we go grocery shopping,” His father said before taking a few of his pancakes.

“No dad I can run there” Clark tried to convince them otherwise, but they wouldn’t hear of it.

“Nonsense, Clark. Besides, it would give us a chance to get to know the boy.”

With a huff, he agreed. “Fine”

* * *

  
The Kents drove up to the diner and as soon as they parked Clark exited the car. “Hey son, hold your horses”

“Seriously sweetheart slow down. He isn’t here yet”

“Sorry Mom” He smiled at her apologetically

“Wait, hold up is that him” Mr. Kent shifted his attention to the road where he saw a fancy black car coming their way.

When the car parked Bruce exited the car and walked right up to them. “Hey, Clark. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kent”

He extended his hand to shake theirs, which they happily took.

“Master Bruce, you forgot your phone” Alfred came out of the car and went up to Bruce to return his cell.

“Thank you, Alfred. OH! This is Alfred. He’s my guardian/old family friend/butler. He looks out for me while my parents are away”

“Good to meet you, sir” Mr. Kent shook Alfred’s hand and introduced his family to him.

"Where are your parents?" Mrs. Kent asked. Something about the situation alarmed her, but Clark didn't let her continue.

"MOM! Don't you and dad need to go to the store?"

"I wasn't trying to be rude...."

"No Martha, the boy's right. It's none of our business and it's not a question to ask someone we rarely know" Clark took a sigh of relief. He was glad his dad backed him up and that he stopped her before she started her own personal game of trivia.

He turned his attention to Clark now. “Your mother and I will leave you boys to it, then. We will be in the store for a bit if you need us.”

“Okay, dad. Thanks for the ride.” His parents got back in the car and Alfred took his leave as well.

“So…” Clark shrugged his shoulders, patted his thighs, and turned toward Bruce. “you hungry?”


	4. Tour Guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY SWEET LOVELY BABES! How are ya'll doing? Sorry for the delay, but finally another update of Young Bond.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ;)

Clark walked into the diner with Bruce close behind him. The shorter boy followed him to a booth away from the rest of the people, but he didn't complain.

"Hello, Sweetie" A waitress greeted Clark as she took out a pen "Who's your friend?"

"Hi Cindy, this is Bruce. He just moved here."

"Oh, where are you from?"

Bruce answered her, hesitantly "Gotham, ma'am"

"Oh dear, I heard that place was ferocious. Do you live on the outskirts of the city?"

"You can say that"

"I thought so because you sound like a well-mannered kid. Anyhoozer, what will you two be having?"

After they placed their orders she took their menus and scurried off. As soon as she left Clark face-palmed himself, this caused Bruce to grin. "You okay?"

"I-I am so sorry. She's a nice lady, really-"

"Clark, It's fine. She's right Gotham isn't the nicest city on the planet. Probably the reason why my parents left me here."

"Oh dude, that's harsh. I'm sorry"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay then…uh….What's your favorite color?"

"…What?" Bruce chuckled at the topic.

"Hey don't judge me it was the first thing that popped into my head"

"Here are your drinks, boys. The food won't be long now" The waitress came over just in time, relieving the awkwardness that was building between them.

When she left Bruce took a drink of his coke and smile at the boy across from him. "It's black by the way"

Clark just smiled back at him. He was happy that his random question and embarrassment wasn't a deal breaker.

* * *

 

After lunch, they split the bill, even though Clark insisted on paying. Bruce said he at least pay half since Clark was helping him out.

"So what you want to do?" Clark asked as they exited the small building.

"Well, you said you'd show me around, so…" Bruce gave him a light bop with his shoulder. "Show me"

"Well behind me you can see the diner aaaand…" Clark points back and turns to point down the street "to your right is city hall" The boys laughed and started to walk toward wherever the day took them.

* * *

  
They found themselves on the football field, when the sun started to set, just taking in the warm breeze as they lap around the field. As they continued they had long conversations about nothing. From their favorite music to what they wanted out of life as if they had the chance to be anything.

Clark placed his hands behind his head "If I had a choice may be a journalist"

"Really?"

"Don't say it like that"

"Sorry man" Bruce covered up a smile as he walked ahead.

"Alright hot shot, what do you want to be?"

Bruce walked silently as he thought about his reply. "…You know what I want to talk about?"

"Oh no getting out of this-"

"Let's talk about that kiss" Clark stopped in his tracks. He knew they were going to talk about that, eventually. He was just hoping another day.

"um…I'm not usually the type of guy to kiss someone I just met"

"Well I'm not usually the guy to kiss a stranger back" Clark had absolutely nothing to say.

"Please stop being cute. It could really affect my health" Clark's eye locked on Bruce's, completely baffled.

Cocking his head to the side Bruce asks, "Is it too early to call you cute?"

"ha…nah" Clark looked done to the ground as he closed the gap between them. When he could feel his hot breath he looked up at the shorter boy's lips. "I like it"

Bruce froze as he processed what was happening. It would be too easy to kiss him, but he turned his head away. "Sorry I-I…"

Clark took a step back, "Don't worry about it. There's no rush"

He understood that Bruce wanted to take their time and he wasn't going to force him. "Hey, do you want to come over? Maybe stay for dinner?"

"Sure" The taller boy gave him a goofy smile, which he couldn't help but roll his eyes and laugh. He pushed Clark playfully as if to challenge him.

"Bet I can beat you to the field goal-" Bruce took off, shouting the last of his sentence behind him.

"Yeah Right!" Clark yelled as he ran after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Having dinner with Clark's parents? Good luck, Brucie. Haha I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I just want to thank all my readers for the support. I love you, babes!~


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is invited over to dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would like to apologize for this chapter taking so long. Well for not writing in so long. I have been going through my depression and other personal problems that I lost the will to do anything. Now I'm doing a lot better and have gotten through some of those troubles so I am writing again and I hope that you guys enjoy my next chapter. I also wanted to say thank you to those that actually stuck around.

I sat in the back of Mr. Kent's truck as the three of us headed to their home. None of us had actually spoken most of the trip. The only noise came from Mr. Kent's Johnny Cash CD. I remember listening to his music in secret when I was younger but had to stop when my parents discovered I was singing 'Cocaine Blues' around the guests.

When we arrived I couldn't help, but to admire their home.  
It wasn't fancy or too big. In fact, it seemed just the right size. Most of all it seemed...homey. Something my house was missing.

* * *

  
"Alright boys, we're here" Mr. Kent's voice broke through my thoughts as he parked the truck.  
"Hey Clark, how about you show your friend around while your mother and I get dinner ready"  
"Do you need help?" Clark asked as we exited the vehicle.  
"I think we can manage. Now you boys go have fun." He waved us off as he headed up the porch steps.

"Hey Bruce, follow me" I turned to Clark who was heading toward the barn.

He walked a little faster than me because of his long legs, so I had to start a steady sprint to keep up. "Where are we going?"

"Hold on you'll see" I gave him a troubling look. I wasn't scared or on edge, but I just wanted to know where I was being led to.

When we got to the barn Clark unhinged the huge door and gestured me inside. I stood a couple of steps for the door as I gave him another look. "What is this?"

"It's a barn" I rolled my eyes at his answer.

"I know that much, but what are you planning?"

"I'm not trying to play you or trick you, but I do have something I really want to show you" Clark walked away from the door and got closer to me. "Do you trust me? If not I understand I mean we've only known each for two days."

"No, it's not that its just...a barn would be the last place I'd think "something interesting" would be at"

"Well, I hope I can change your mind about that..." He just stared at me with his blue eyes and I just gave out a sigh. Why do I trust him so much?

"...Fine lead the way" he gave me a toothy smile and lead me inside.

After closing the door he ran pass me to a ladder leading to the upper floor.  
"Hey wait for me"

"Come on I don't want you to miss this" I heard Clark's voice above me as I walked to the ladder.I looked up to see what was up top, but there was a wall of hay bales blocking my view.

"Hold on I'm coming up," I said as I climbed up the metal ladder.

* * *

  
When I got to the top the first thing I saw pass the hay wall was a neat chill space. There was a hay bale used as a coffee table with a portable radio on top of it, an old blue couch, and a red beanbag. Clark was sitting on a bench beside a window as I walked up to him.

"Was this what you want to show me?"

"Yeah, that and this..." He patted the space next to him as I got closer. Once seated he pointed outside to get me to turn.

The ending light of the sunset was illuminating off the field and the house in such a way it was amazing. The loved the way the orange and yellows blended from the sky to the earth. "See what I mean now?"

"Yeah I do" I took a little while longer to look at him. I like the view so much I didn't want to turn away.

When I did Clark was staring at me with a happy smile. "What is it?"

"Nothing really just...smiling for no reason"

"Okay...so what's this place?" I made a swirling motion with my hand to point out the room. "Is it your secret lair that you take all the boys and girls?"

"No no just you and it's more of my relaxing corner. I come up here to get my mind sorted or just to have peace and quiet. Whatcha think?"

"I like it" I smile back at him as I looked at the ground. "Also it's nice to hear I'm the first"

My eyes shot open and I looked right into his eyes "AS IN, COMING! AS IN HERE! I MEAN THAT'S BEEN IN YOU SECRET SPOT! You know what I'm just going to shut up"

Clark was laughing at my rambling. I felt so embarrassed for it that I facepalmed myself. That outburst was extremely unnecessary and I probably ruined the moment. That's when I felt Clark's fingers gently pulling my fingers away. He was looking at me with such happiness I couldn't look away.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that does that" His stare was powerful and I couldn't help, but get dragged into it. I leaned closer hoping to get just a taste of his round lips. He started to lean in too....when

"Clark sweetie, you up there?" Froze when we heard his mother's voice below us.

Clark closed his eyes and gave out a sigh as he lowered his head.

"Clark?" Mrs. Kent's voice came again.

"Yeah, Mom I'm here" This time Clark got up from his spot and walked to the edge of the flooring. I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was a close one. We just said we'd see where this was going earlier today and I don't know what was coming over me.

Martha smiled up at her son when he peaked his head over the ledge. "Dinner is almost ready. Could you boys set up the table as we finish up?"

"Sure mom we'll be right down" Clark took a couple of steps back and turned toward me. "You ready to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving" Clark smiled and began to climb down. I hadn't realized how hungry I was till now. I guess I was too distracted. I had a feeling this was going to get crazy pretty quick, but for the first time in my life, I didn't care about that. After I gathered myself I finally got up from my seat and quickly went after Clark as he headed to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be writing again and to be able to talk to my babes old and new. I love you babes and hopefully I'll be writing another soon.  
> *PEACE OUT BABES!*
> 
> p.s. Should I have Bruce sleep over? I'm not going to have them have sex just yet. I have a special chapter for that, but I'm just curious if y'all wanted a chapter of a sleepover/make out session?  
> Please tell me in the comments.


End file.
